Initiating online interactions using a network-capable optical disc player, such as Blu-ray™ players, often requires that a large amount of information be provided by the user. However, optical disc players are woefully inadequate when used to input data. This creates a cumbersome and inconvenient process for optical disc player users to benefit from the online commercial offerings and extended online services which are more recently being offered to such users.
By way of example, optical disc players, such as Blu-ray™ players, are increasingly network-capable and users are provided the opportunity to engage in various online interactions using various services, such as the service marketed under the trademark of BD Live™, for example. Such online services and content may include e-commerce, online chats, online games, downloadable featurettes, downloadable quizzes, downloadable movie trailers, etc. However, taking advantage of such offerings often requires the user to input multiple fields of information using their optical disc player remote controls. In the context of an online purchase using a credit card, for example, the user would not only have to manually enter credit card information, but would also have to complete numerous additional data fields, such as name, address, phone number, etc.—all the while using the device's remote control.
Thus, what is needed is an improved approach for facilitating online interactions that are initiated using an optical disc player.